The Scarlet Underworld
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'THE CRIMSON BOY! Ponyboy, the vampire, was sent to the underworld by Vladimir. He has to find out what is wrong in the underworld. He must do this before Halloween when every monster will be free for one night. Read about his adventures. Will he see the anyone familiar in the underworld?
1. A Quest From Vladimir

**Alright, I have finally started making a squeal to The Crimson Boy! I hope you like it! I will work very hard on it! But since Werewolves Vs Vampires reminds me of Twilight, I am not going to have werewolves. Thank you very much… No, I chose the underworld…**

**I do not own The Outsiders!**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy, a 415 year old vampire, stretched as he walked to the throne room, which held his master, Vladimir Tepes. A few months has passed since he visited the gangs' grave. He still mourns over there death and visit there graves as many times as he could. It was almost Halloween too. October 31… The day when souls and monsters, like him, can roam free with no restrictions.

Ponyboy opened the wooden door of the throne room. As it opened it let out a loud creak. He walked into the dark, candle-lit room, with absolutely no fear at all. His shoes hitting the ground every time he took a step echoed through ought the sepulcher-like room. The smell of the sweat blood filled his nostrils as, in the room, there was a fountain of blood flowing. Creating tinkling sounds as it ran. The glimmer of gold caught his eyes, for it was reflecting the light from the candles. The light came from a carefully created, gold goblet with the most beautiful gems you can imagine. From Rubies, to sapphires, to diamonds, to emeralds. You name it. A chandelier hung overhead, giving the room a little bit lighter glow form the burning candles. Ever so often, he can hear the drops of wax from the candles.

Ponyboy approached Vladimir with elegancy. He kneeled in front of him, showing him respect and then rose again.

"You called Maestro(1)?" Ponyboy asked with a slight Romanian accent. He had been here for over 400 years, what do you expect in his accent?

"Da (2). As thee knows, it is almost Halloween. But I have been sent a letter from Satana (3). Thy has told me that there is a disturbance in thy underworld and needs my help. But with a profitable price, of course. Thy underworld has a problem with the spirits that are ravaging. I am sending thee down to help Satana for thy upcoming festival. Now get ready for thy journey."

"Da Maestro(4)…" Ponyboy answered, took a half bow, then left the room, closing the door with a creak and a boom.

**o-o-o**

**(1) Master**

**(2)Yes**

**(3) Satan**

**(4)Yes Master**

**I used google translate so i am sorry if any if that is wrong. But i am sure that 'da' is right. Review and I will reply to it! :)**


	2. Ivan

**Sorry it took so long. :o I am so busy but in a few weeks it's my summer break! :D May 30th is my last day of school for about two months anyways… But I will update for you so review!**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy was in his room packing. His walls and floor was made out of stone. What else do you suspect from a castle? The only thing thaw was in there was a desk, closet and a king-sized bed. Vladimir always liked old things from the medieval times. So no one under his wing can have modern day technology unless you have permission. No one got permission before though. But Ponyboy has a secret. Don't tell anyone though. He'll banish him you know.

Ponyboy looked around just on case anyone was looking even though he knew no one was watching him. Once checked, Ponyboy lay on the ground by his bed and carefully lifted the sheets that hung. Under his bed is technology that could be found now (400 years in the future). Pony then took out a satchel. It was made to hold any items he wants. If he could, he can bring a bed, if he can fit it in the bag that is. He then reached under the bed again and took out a small device. This device can call anyone, from anywhere, and the person that they were calling would appear as a hologram. It can also look anything up quickly. It can look up maps and any information about anybody/ anything. It wasn't the newest model, but it was still useful. Ponyboy then took out a small box from under the bed. When you open it, it will transform into a large tent, full with necessary camping things.

He then got up from the ground and put the bed cover back down. He then walked into the closet and got plenty of clothes.

There was a nock on the door. It was a light, nervous nock. Ponyboy sniffed the air to get the scent of the blood of the person outside. Seeming it was familiar, he opened the door. Behind the door was a young boy, looking about the age of eight. In reality, he was about the age of 100. His light violet eyes looked up at Ponyboy with nervous eyes. He had light blonde hair the shined in the low-lit room.

"Hello Ivan." Ponyboy greeted with a toothy grin.

Ivan was like an apprentice to Ponyboy. Vladimir had finally trusted Ponyboy with him. To Ponyboy, he was just like a younger brother.

Ivan ran away from home, in Ukraine, because his mom was dead and his dad was an alcoholic. When he was still human and ran away, he was found by a vampire and given to Vladimir (who transformed him) and then given to Ponyboy.

"Hello…" Ivan whispered.

"What did you come here for?"

"I came here because…"

**o-o-o **

**Alright, you need to tell me what you want to do with him. Your choices:**

**1) Make him come with Ponyboy**

**2) Give Ponyboy a good-luck charm**

**3) Say goodbye**

**:) Or anything else you can think of. I will be writing an omake on what happened to the gang when Ponyboy was gone. I won't have it in this story though. It will be a separate one-shot story. It will tell there thought, there actions, how the changed, and tell how they died. Oh and also some time in the underworld. I don't know when I will write it though. I will tell you next chapter for this though. O.O**

**This is so hard to write though…**


	3. I Will be Your Partner!

**I am so sorry this took along time! :( I was going to update two days ago, but I ran away from home. But I came back because of you, the readers. :) Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**I shall give cookies to Jayann and nightmre13 for answering my question! *gives cookies to each of you***

**Omake link: **** s/9267433/1/So-Long-Farewell**

**o-o-o**

"I came here to ask you to take me with you!" Ivan said with a determine look in his violet eyes. His eyes told Ponyboy that he would not take a no for an answer. Ponyboy blinked with a stunned face. Never before had he seen Ivan stand up to what he wants. But soon, that shocked face turned into a smirk as Pony let out a soft, kind chuckle.

"Alright Ivan. But you have to make a promise okay?" Ponyboy answered. Ivan's smiled happily like a four year old getting a stuffed unicorn for free.

"Kay~!"

Ponyboy knelt down to be the same height as Ivan. Holding out his pinky out, he smiled gently.

"Promise me that you would not die in me."

Ivan quickly linked pinkies with Ponyboy and smiled.

"I promise!"

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy and Ivan walk down the stone staircase to get to the gallows of Blan's castle. Why, you must ask. Well, Vladimir has a portal to the underworld there. The staircase was illuminated by candles to lead the way down to the dungeon.

Once they got there they walked to an old door that looks like it has not been opened for centuries. Ivan clutched onto Ponyboy's clothes nervously. This was the first time he had gone on a quest and the Underworld none the less. Ponyboy did not suspect more out of him. He was still young and Ponyboy was also nervous on his first quest too. He took a deep breath, took a hold of Ivan's small hand, and stepped through the door.

The world went black…

**o-o-o**

**Nooooo! Why am I so addicted on cliff hangers! :( I am pathetic. You know what, to make up for that small chapter, I will try to update tomorrow and if not than the day after tomorrow.**


	4. Into the Mouth of Hell

**Okay… I said I was going to update yesterday but I got obsessed with an yaoi anime that I was recommended. Called 'Jonjo Romantica' I think… But it was a good anime…**

**Hell will look like how I imagine it, so yeah…**

I am listening to '**Födelsedagsfesten' right tune there…**

**o-o-o**

As Ponyboy woke up, he noticed that he was laying on the ground. Next to him was Ivan, who was unconscious at the moment. Pony stood up shakily, the sudden moment made him dizzy as the feeling of nausea came to him.

Once the feeling was gone, he looked around the area that was around him. It was not like the fiery abyss that he would think it would have been. The area around him did not have any souls or fire. No, it was covered in skeletons. The smell of the decayed filled his nose. He gagged at the strong smell. He peered around him again, making a 360 degrees turn. Skulls surrounded him, staring back at him with empty eye sockets. To all he can tell by the darkness that surrounded him, there was only one way out. And that was, to move forward, down a hallway. Down the hallway was a bright light.

Next to him, Ivan stood up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. It took a short few seconds until Ivan's eyes grew wide as he remembered where he was. Hell. He gripped on the shirt that Ponyboy was wearing fearfully.

"Let's get going." Ponyboy said. Together they walked to the light. Ponyboy's mind screamed to him '_Stop, don't go that way. Leave.'_

Nevertheless, he kept going with Ivan at his side. The little boy clung onto him, like it was the last thing that kept him alive. Right now, it was.

**o-o-o**

They walked through the hallway, until they reached the end of the hallway. On the other side was fire. So much fire. He understood more what his mind was telling him. This is more of an image that he thought he would see.

Many translucent people were on the edges of the cliffs that had a bottomless pit of fire. Screams screamed bloody murder. Some unlucky souls fell of the cliffs and plummeted to the fire. Cries of many children. So much suffering.

Ponyboy, snapping out of his thought, kept walking on the rocky surface of Hell. He was lost. Not knowing where to go, he walked forward. No soul looked at him. It was like he was invisible. But secretly, all of the souls that he passed knew he was there.

Off to the distance was a woman who looked at them with her red eyes, smirking evilly, licking her lips.


	5. Insert Succubus

**Mien gott! My grammar in my last author note for the last chapter was so crappy. o.O Oh well…**

**Silver Wolf- You will have to wait and see. ;D Hopefully this emoticon answers answers at least one of your questions.**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy nor Ivan had expected anything like this in the beginning of there adventures in the underworld. They did not expect a woman with leathery wings to land in front of them. The woman's eyes gleamed red with lust as her short, dark hair swayed back and forth. Horrifyingly, she did not wear much to cover herself. She reminds Ponyboy of a female stripper. It did not help that, at her side, was a whip. Ponyboy blinked as he covered his hand over Ivan's eye, hoping he did not see much. But of course it was too late and Ivan was peeking between Ponyboy's fingers.

"W-What i-is t-that?" Ivan asked shaking. Ponyboy shrugged, for he had never seen anything like that. He would say it was just a demon but he knew it was not _just a _demon. He pulled out the device that was in his satchel and it scanned the lady before them. The device came to life as a feminine voice started to speak from it.

'_This is a Succubus. They are female demons who go to the human world to seduce men. They put the men under there spell and when they're ready, they take them to the underworld and steal there soul. The process goes on and on.'_

The screen shut off and he put it back in his bag. The Succubus smiled at them lustfully, licking her lips.

"Thank you for coming down here~ It saves me the trouble of coming after you." The lady purred.

"Wait! I came here in request of Satan!" Ponyboy countered as he raised his hands of in defense. The lady sneered as she growled.

"Like I give a shit! He doesn't have to know. He will just think that you never came here yet." She held her whip up.

Ponyboy pushed Ivan out of the way right when she slashed the whip towards Ivan because he was the weakest one there. Ponyboy tried to dodge, but it was too late. The whip made contact with Ponyboy's chest sending a shock of pain throughout his body. By the time he hit the nearby wall, he noticed that the whip was weighted. The force cracked the rocky ground beneath him…

TBC


	6. Succubus VS Ponyboy

The dust cleared and there stood Ponyboy with merely a few scratches on his body that was already starting to heal.

"Is that all you got?" He said to the Succubus, smirking. The lady screeched as she flung again, long forgetting Ivan, at Ponyboy. His smile grew wider as he flashed his fangs. He held out his hand gallantry, and caught the whip in his bare hands. The Succubus' eyes grew wide in shock. Pony pulled on the whip making her fling forward, for she was still holding onto the whip. As she got closer, Ponyboy lifted his other arm, hand balled together as a fist. When she reached him, Ponyboy used his strength and the force of the pull to punch the woman in the face. Cracks can be heard form her. Very painful sounding cracks. She screamed in pain and agony as she felt the impact of the fist. Her body (thanks to gravity) got flung to a jaggy wall. Rubble falling on her as she hit the ground.

Ivan cheered as he started to run over to Ponyboy to glomp him.

"Don't move." Ponyboy commanded. Ivan complied as he froze in place. A second later the ground in front of him made a fissure as the Succubus came out of it. She must have dug a hole a second before the rubble fell on her.

Her left cheek was messed up and the skin came off, revealing her bone. Black blood seeped through, falling like a waterfall down her cheek. One of her eyes were missing, so all that was left was an open socket that will never close. All of the (very little) clothes that she had on was ripped off by the impact of the wall, leaving her completely nude.

She growled as she showed her nails, which had grown a few inches longer and looked incredibly sharp. Her veins were visible down her arms, as she tensed up her hand.

She screamed as she flew at a fast speed towards Ponyboy, holding out her nails as if of getting ready to strangle him. But he kept his stance resolute. When she was about to reach him, he maneuvered around so that he would not get hit.

The Succubus flew past him and hit the ground. The repercussion of the force, made a crater in the ground. Ponyboy's movement was finesse as he made his way to the stuck Succubus and stabbed his hands through her abdomen. The woman screeched again but it was cut short as she turned into a burst of flames and ashes.

Ponyboy sighed as he took out a handkerchief from his bag and whipped off the black blood on his hands. He then threw the blood-caked handkerchief into the ashes. Soon after a pair of small arms rapped around his neck and hugged him. He recognized these scared arms. They were those of Ivan's.

Ponyboy smiled as he hooked his arms under Ivan's legs, giving him a piggyback ride.

"Спасибо" Ivan thanked in his native language, Russian. And they started off again.


	7. Charon the Ferryman

**5/31/13**

**I will be updating chapters quicker now. So dates will be set up on top of author's notes for the day I post them. All you have to do is find the day you have not read.**

**I also learned how to write in runes in less then half an hour. I am so proud of myself! :D**

**This chapter will be having some Greek mythology in it. Enjoy~**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy walked the busy underworld with the sleeping Ivan, calmly. He passed all of the spirits, moving out of their way, to not disturb them or get the feeling that something went through his body. He kept walking until he reached a river with a large cluster of spirits near it.

The boat was a small, wooden rowboat, which can barely fit seven people on it. No soul was on the boat at all at this moment and it looks like it was the only way past it. On the boat was a cloaked man though. His fingers were long and boney and his face was covered by the shadow that his hood gave off.

The cloaked man looked like it was starting at Ponyboy. If not, through him. But even so, Ponyboy maneuvered around the souls towards the cloaked figure. As he came to the shore of the river, the cloaked man's face was visable. He stared at him with open sockets that were like an abyss. He had no teeth and you can see the edges of the man's skull. He was nearly bald, for the parts that Ponyboy can see, but the little hair that was on the cloaked man heads were all withered and white.

"Do you want to pass the River Styx?" The man asked which was almost a croak. Ponyboy nodded to confirm the question. The man then took one hand off of his oar and held it out like he wanted something.

'_River Styx, where have I heard that before?' _Ponyboy asked himself mentally.

The man stood there expectedly, still holding out his boney hand to Ponyboy.

At that moment the stories of when he was in sixth grade came rushing back to him. Greek mythology! How could he forget?! Standing before him was none other than Charon, the ferryman of Hades. He had read that Charon only takes dead men to cross the river and needs payment to speed up the waiting time to get across. _Only the dead_… It was a good thing that Ponyboy was dead. A good thing indeed.

Ponyboy then remembered that he needs to pay Charon or he would be stuck waiting for over 1,000 years. But the question was: What did he need to pay Charon with. He remembered quite well that it wasn't any modern day money. No dollars, no euros, none of that.

'_Drachma…'_ The spirits whispered to him. It was quit, almost wasn't audible. But Ponyboy caught it.

Drachmas… He doesn't have any except for the one that hang by his neck by a string. It was given to him by Vladimir himself on his first birthday that he spent with him and the other vampires.

"Now Ponyboy, this will one day come to use. I know of a few places that still uses it. You will know when the time is right." Vladimir's voice echoed in his mind. Ponyboy nearly forgot that day.

He reached under his shirt and ripped off the string that held the drachma. The golden coin glistened under the dim light as he handed it, hesitantly, to Charon. The pallid hand of his, folded around the coin, as he brought it towards him to inspect it.

"Welcome aboard," Charon said as he motioned them on the boat. Ponyboy stepped in and placed the sleeping Ukrainian on his lap as he sat down. Charon then used to oar to push him away from the shore and the flowed elegantly down the river.

"Welcome to Hell." Was the only words that came out of Charon's mouth as they drifted across the River Styx.


	8. I See You Again

**6/2/13**

**Silver Wolf- I won't have them fight big. It will be small. The gang are coming really soon. And I mean really, really soon.**

**o-o-o**

Ivan trudged behind Ponyboy. They had walked pretty far. They even passed through Cerberus, who was confused at them. The dog with three heads did not know if they were dead or not. Kind of awkward.

Now they were just walking around. They did not know if they were going the right way or not. They just assume they were. Their were less souls the farther they went. But the more he kept going on, the more stares and glares he got. The more he kept going, the more their was skulls and bones everywhere.

"P-Ponyboy?" A voice called. It was really familiar, but Pony could not place it. Ponyboy turned around and right when he laid eyes on the source of the voice, his eyes opened wide in shock. Tears formed in his eyes, and fell. He rubbed his eyes. He had forgotten how to cry a long time ago. 398 years ago to be exact. Since then, he had never shed one tear. But now, his tears fell free. Nonstop tears. The tears were locked up for so many years.

Standing before him was the Greaser gang that he lived with for 14 years. He nearly had forgotten about their existence. Vladimir offered to erase the memories of them when he first arrived but he declined. But many years past and he stopped thinking about them, slowly forgetting about them.

The gang looked at Ponyboy in surprise, not noticing Ivan hiding behind him. They looked at each other in disbelief. But, surprisingly, Johnny spoke up first.

"Where were you?" Johnny shouted. No one has ever heard his voice raise to that level before.

"What do you mean?" Ponyboy asked, knowing full well what he means.

"You left us! You tore the gang apart. Everyone died earlier then they were supposed too!"

"They died on time. Fate decided it. There is no stopping it."

"Do you not care about us? You promised that you were going to come back."

"I never promised that…"

"Where were you?" Steve asked.

"Romania."

"Why didn't you come back?" Darry asked.

"I died." Ponyboy was telling the truth. It was because of being a vampire, he left them.

The expressions of everyone in the gang changed to forgiveness.

"We missed you Pone!" Sodapop said as he tried to hug his brother, but went through him instead. He looked at Pony in shock, and so did the gang. If he was a soul, then they would be able to hug, and Ponyboy knew that.

"Why…?" Sodapop asked.

"Let me explain to you guys, everything…"


	9. We're a Gang

**6/7/13**

**bubbly12- I know right? O.o It just turned out that way.**

**Jamieaka jay- You will find out in this chapter! :D**

**Silver Wolf- Lol. I would have been "Just forget about it. Nothing happened."**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy sat down on the ground with Ivan sitting on his lap. He sighed as he started explaining.

"It started back in Tulsa when I went for a walk back home. It was dark and I was alone. I then saw a silhouette of a person that night. The person charged me and bit me in the neck, making me loose consciousness. When I came too, a girl was looming over me. I soon found out her name was Cielo and that she was a vampire. You guys then found me, and I tried my best to keep it a secret from you guys. After a few days as a vampire, there were vampire hunters and then a vampire rumble. It was all blood and gore. After that, Master Vladimir found me and took me in. He erased your memories of vampires and said that I went to study in Romania." Ponyboy explained and then started the story on what happened after Vladimir took him in.

The gang listened to him with no interruptions and answered with looks of shock or no emotions at all.

"So you're dead…but not really…?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy nodded. "I lived 414 years too…"

"414!? It's been that long?" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"So, who's the kid?" Dally asked, pointing at Ivan. Ivan squeaked as he hid his face in embarrassment. Ponyboy sighed at his actions.

"This is Ivan. He is my apprentice."

"He kind of reminds me of a young Johnny…" Sodapop said, inspecting the small vampire boy.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Steve asked.

"I came here to see Satan." Ponyboy answered. The gangs' eyes widened.

"Why do you want to see him?" Johnny asked, terrified.

"Master Vladimir told me too. I'm on a quest. Can you point me in his direction?"

"He's that way." Darry said with a concerned look on his face.

"But we're coming with you!" Soda finished.

"We're a gang, so we stick together!" Johnny said.

"Alright, it will be like old times again," Ponyboy agreed, giving them a smile, showing his fangs. He stood up again, picked up Ivan, and started to walk towards Satan's destination together with the gang.


	10. Furies

**6/9/13**

**I will be going to Canada and going to a mission and Minnesota soon. I won't be updating that much… I will try to find wifi zones though and update.**

**o-o-o**

The translucent gang led Ponyboy and Ivan to a door. The door was large and made up of steel. Iron skulls decorated the door, their empty sockets stared strait ahead, looking out to nowhere. There were three women guarding the doors. Each one of them was the ugliest thing that Ponyboy had ever laid eyes on in his 414 years of life.

They looked exactly the same, the three of them. Each had their own set of leathery wings and long claws. What the heck are they? Glory, they were ugly.

"Those are furies…" Johnny answered him as if he could read Ponyboy's mind.

"Furies?" Ponyboy took out his monster guide and scanned the leathery woman.

"_Those are Furies. __Three goddesses of vengeance: Tisiphone (avenger of murder), Megaera (the jealous) and Alecto (constant anger). They were also called the Daughters of the Night, but were actually the daughters of Uranus and Gaea. Another name for them is the Erinyes. _

"_Without mercy, the Furies would punish all crime including the breaking of rules considering all aspects of society. They would strike the offenders with madness and never stopped following criminals. The worst of all crimes were patricide or matricide, and first and foremost, the Furies would punish this kind of crime._

"_They would also be the guardians of the law when the state had not yet intervened or did not exist, or when the crime was a crime of ethics and not actual law. For example, they would protect beggars and strangers, punish those who stole the birds' young and even look out for the dogs._

"_Horrible to look at, the Furies had snakes for hair and blood dripping from their eyes. They changed into the Eumenides, protectors of the suppliant, after Athena had made them merciful sparing Orestes, whom they had stalked for a long time after the murder of his mother and her lover.  
_

"_From these beings we have the words "furious"__and "infuriated"." _The voice explained and shut off. He looked back at them with disgust in his eyes and Ivan hiding behind him. They glared back at him.

"What is your purpose of being here?" One asked with a hiss.

"I came on request of the lord here." Ponyboy stated.

"Oh? Our lord told us that a vampire would be coming here. My name is Trisiphone. The one that just spoke was Alecto. The one that has not spoken yet is Megaera." The Eriny spoke with amusement in her eyes. "Remember it well! You seem worthy of knowing our names. You may enter, but any funny business and we will kill you and the boy. Your little friends may not enter because they are not invited."

Ponyboy nodded, but he did not want to leave his friends behind. He had just reunited with them and did not want to leave them.

The huge doors swung open with a large 'bang'. The furies smiled at him deviously as they stepped aside. The gang looked at Ponyboy sadly and said their goodbyes as they also stepped back.

It was time to meet _him…_


	11. Vampire Turned Angels

**Silver Wolf- I know right? I want to glomp Ivan! Next, I just need to give him a lollipop and put him in a sailor's suit or a puffin costume. *goes into a creepy mode and laughs like a madman* I'm just weird… -.- Don't mind me…**

**o-o-o**

The lord of the dead looked amusingly at Ponyboy and Ivan walk in.

"So, you made it, Ponyboy Curtis and Ivan Ovseenko." He said. Ponyboy was surprised at his name being said and hearing Ivan's last name for the first time. Ivan flinched when he said his last name.

"Sir, my master said that you had a request?" Ponyboy started, changing the subject.

"Yes, it seems like that we have a problem with the light side right now and starting a war."

"So, you want our help, because…?"

"They had never heard of you before, and you can probably be a spy for us."

"Alright, but how?"

"You and Ivan will be launched up there in a disguise. We have created something to disguise you as one of them."

**o-o-o**

Ivan and Ponyboy strapped the device to disguise themselves as angels. Their appearance instantly changed. Ponyboy's clothes changed to a white and gold tunic and his shoes are now sandals. Beautiful, bright-white wings sprouted from his back and a few white feathers fell on the ground. Ivan was the same.

Feeling awkward, Ponyboy shifted around from foot to foot. He felt uneasy and nervous as the stepped closer to the catapult. What makes in worse was the tunic…it was basically a dress!

The demon motioned to the catapult and helped Ivan, who was crying, up. Next was Ponyboy. Ponyboy leaped into the catapult casually, hiding his fear.

"You might want to hold on to each other if you don't want to separate." The demon said with a monotone voice.

Ivan quickly clung onto Ponyboy who held onto Ivan tightly back. He slightly heard a countdown, going closer to one each second.

Once the demon counted to one, both vampires were flung into the air, towards the ceiling of the underworld.


	12. Cherubs

** watch?v=TfWjnLmfv40&NR=1&feature=endscreen**

**This song. O.o**

**I used to sing it all the time when I was a bit younger. I forgot the lyrics but not the tune. I still hum it. I. Love. This. Song. I love Korea! But still is mad at them for something… Yeah…just had to tell you that. Completely off topic of this fiction.**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy looked down from the nearly-faded clouds that he rests on in the sky and nearly screamed. Down bellow him was the world, literally. The world was so far away.

Ponyboy glanced at Ivan to check on how he was doing. It looks like that he had fainted. Pony sighed as he scooped him up and walked off in no particular direction.

The light around them shone brightly, blinding Ponyboy and annoying him. He liked the dark better. It was more…relaxing…

As he walked, he passed some cherubs. Ponyboy stopped and thought of asking them…but then saw what those baby angels were wearing…

…_Absolutely nothing…_

Ponyboy, disturbed, just passed by them, not even wanting to look at them again. He then heard a small giggle. The sound of wings flapping towards him grew louder. Soon, the cherubs were hovering in front of him.

"We have never seen you before!" One of the cherubs declared. The other cherubs echoed behind him: "Never seen you before!"

"That's because I'm new here." Ponyboy said. The cherubs then giggled and said "Play with us!" multiple times.

"I'm sorry, but I have something urgent to do right now. Maybe, we can play later. Can you point me the way to the nearest…busy place?"

The cherubs smiled and flew off, motioning him to follow.

**o-o-o**

**Sorry that it was really short. I am running out of ideas to make this story better. I have my plot… but I just don't know how to put it down.**


	13. Information About War

_**Silver Wolf**_**- It's fine! Thank you for not forgetting about me!**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy walked around in the large crowd, pretending that he needed to do something. He left Ivan a place where he would not get in the way.

He kept his ears open for any news that might be useful. The crowd buzzed with excitement and people kept rushing to places. Only a few stayed in place for a chat. Ponyboy slowed down his pace to catch what they are muttering about.

"Did you hear that there is going to a war soon?" One of the angels asked the other.

"Yeah, I heard that we are going in for an ambush," The other commented.

"I heard that the war is going to take place on the World of the Living, on both ground and the sky."

"This is going to get bloody."

"I wonder why we are going to was when they know that they can't win. They might have more people then us but we have our holy stuff. They can't win."

After that, they just started talking again about random stuff and other gossip that the vampire did not care about.

Ponyboy then walked faster for he would not be suspicious. After the search for more people, he passed by what seemed like a barrack. Why was one up here? No clue except for the fact of upcoming war. He slowed down once again to look at it and found other angels talking quite loudly, sitting on the clouds around in a circle. If you take a closer look, you would see a paper between them.

"Alright, here is our battle strategy. The archers are going to stay in the sky, shooting down any enemies that they see. They will have a few close range fighters by them just in case the enemy attacks them. We are going to have a sneak attack by one of the entrances that leads down there. We will take the entrance in Los Angeles." One of the angels said while pointing to the paper in between.

Ponyboy smirked; he got all the information he needs. He then went back and picked up Ivan who was waiting for him. After that they went down from the clouds and basically plummeted down back to Earth.

**o-o-o**

The angel disguise diminished and they were back to their own clothes, much to their relief. They swiftly went to the meeting room where they saw the gang standing to one side and Satan sitting in his thrown, vigil eyes on them.

"You're back. Did you find anything useful?" He asked. Ponyboy nodded and quickly explained what the angel in the barrack had said. After that short explanation, the Lord of the Dead smiled, rivaling the Chestire Cat's smile.

"Oh, a sneak attack? Well, let's set all troops there, shall we?"

Ponyboy nodded again, not noticing the worried looks that the gang where giving him. They had a feeling that Ponyboy had a plan up his sleeve. Satan had promised him one wish in his power and something was up in the auburn-haired teen's mind.


	14. Starting Over Again

**This is my last chapter for this story! :D I'm finishing it off here. It's so annoying that I have to even think about this sequel…**

**Enjoy~**

**o-o-o**

"ATTACK!" Someone yelled loudly. The war has started. Ponyboy stayed back as he watched everyone rush pass him but only to stop midway because of conflict. He figured that he could be backup if needed. Ponyboy sat down on a rock that happens to be there and yawned. When was the last time he took a siesta? He barely had any worries now. The only worry was loosing. Ivan was under the watch of the gang.

Ponyboy seriously thought that he would get some sleep, but since warfare was going on, he didn't. Of course he didn't. A holy arrow nearly went through his head. Ponyboy growled and narrowed his eyes finding who would dare try disturbing him. What? He was grouchy after a long time of not resting or drinking blood.

He did not need to do much to get up there. He just took out everything in the way and jumping off them. The first that he jumped on, he pushed hard on him and jumped to the next one, causing the one he jumped on to slam into the ground. And every single one that got in the way joined the one on the ground.

Finally he got to the one who shot at him. The angel didn't even notice him. Ponyboy smirked as he grabbed onto the angel's wings and kneed his back and pushed down, ripping the wings off in the process. He then did an epic back flip off the angel's back, like a badass, and did a roundhouse kick on the nearest angel. He might as well kill the rest of the archers while he was up here.

A sharp object cut his arm, stinging like hell. Ponyboy cried out in pain and quickly went into defensive mode. Ponyboy ducked the next strike of the sword and did a back-kick, hitting the swordsman square in the chest knocking him over. A volley of arrows shot at him and he skillfully dodged them and kicked the swordsman that he knocked down into the ground. He then did a back-hand-spring **(yes in the air. Think about Bleach if you can. Or just imagine an invisible ground) **and kicked the nearest archer to the ground. Another sword just barely missed him. Ponyboy brought his elbow back and nailed him in the head. He then chopped the necks of the other archers swiftly causing them to black out because of the pressure point.

"Retreat!" He heard and a blur of white rushed passed him towards to sky. They had one.

**o-o-o**

"This is all thanks to you, Ponyboy Curtis." Satan said. "You have my thanks."

"Your welcome," Ponyboy answered back.

"Now, your wish."

"First, make a promise to tell Lord Vladimir about my choice and tell him thanks."

"Alright."

"My wish is to…" Ponyboy bit his lips then looked up in determination. "My wish is for my gang and me to be reincarnated! I want us to be reincarnated named the same thing, with memories of our friendship when we grow older, and we must be kept together!"

Ivan's eyes grew wide and so did the gangs.

"You can't do that! What about me?" Ivan shouted.

"Îmi pare rău. Iartă-mă Ivan..." (I'm sorry. Forgive me Ivan.)

"Don't leave me!" Ivan was crying now.

"I'm sorry."

"So, is that your wish?" The lord of the dead asked. I nodded. He snapped his fingers and smiled saddly.

"And so it's done. Thank you."

Ponyboy's body started to glow and so did the ghosts of the shocked gang. He looked over at the crying Ivan and smiled gently.

"La revedere...Nu uitați niciodată mine." (Good bye. Never forget me.)

**o-o-o**

**10 years later...**

A little boy about the age of three stubled up to his big brothers and smiled at them. They smiled back and hudled close to eachother. They lived a happy life in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The time of gangs had long since ended.

The boy has only spoken a few words. Those of the names of his brothers and 'nu uita niciodată'. (never forget) No one knew what it ment, adn guess he just picked it up somewhere. The name of this boy was, Ponyboy.

**Final**

**o-o-o**

**That's it folks! Takk!**


End file.
